


Burning for You

by Supergeek21



Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [4]
Category: Good Omens (Radio), Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Adam and Eve, Aziraphale and Crowley Through The Ages (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Comedy, Community: Good Omens Fic Writers Workshop, Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Firsts, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Minor Injuries, Post-Garden of Eden, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:02:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supergeek21/pseuds/Supergeek21
Summary: Shorty after leaving the garden Aziraphle crosses paths with Crawly. As they talk Aziraphale learns something about his corporation.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Guess the Author Ficlets [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018723
Comments: 31
Kudos: 39
Collections: GOFWW Guess the Author Round 1





	Burning for You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the GOFWW First Ever Guess the Author Challenge for the prompt "Burn"
> 
> Title inspired by Blue Oyster Cult.

After their chat on the wall Aziraphale wasn’t sure he would ever see Crawly again. The demon had headed back to Hell for further instructions shortly after the storm blew over and when he didn’t resurface Aziraphale assumed that was that… until a month later when he found a large, black serpent coiled up on a rock near the oasis Adam and Eve had taken refuge in.

Aziraphale eyed the snake warily, then thought of their previous conversation.

 _There could be worse things,_ he supposed, _Keeps me busy watching him, anyway._

He continued about his business, monitoring Crawly from a distance for several days before one morning, he heard an annoyed voice behind him.

“Are you ever going to say hello, or have you been ordered to sssnub me?”

Aziraphale startled and turned to see Crawly, now in human form, lounging on one of the large rocks he frequented as a snake. His wings were stretched out on either side of him and he had removed his robes so only a small black cloth hung around his hips. 

“Crawly! I didn’t know you’d seen me.”

“Your halo glows in the dark, Angel, you’re hard to miss.”

“Oh, right,” Aziraphale stammered. “Well, I wasn’t sure you’d want to talk in serpent form.”

Crawly shrugged. “I could, this form’s more fun though. Especially since I found I can still do this.”

“Do what, exactly?” Aziraphale asked.

“This. Basking. You know, lay out on a rock, let the sun warm you up? Feels nice.”

“You don’t say...” Aziraphale eyed a nearby rock. He was still experimenting with his body, but he’d found he enjoyed some of the human’s preferred activities, perhaps Crawly was onto something.

“You **can** join me,” Crawly offered. “You’re watching me anyway, may as well do it from there and give me someone to talk to.”

Aziraphale shrugged. It felt like a decent point. Cautiously, he unwrapped his robe and set it out on the rock before lying back on the hard surface. It wasn’t particularly comfortable.

“Now what?”

“I dunno,” Crawly huffed. “I’ve seen you sampling the fruit, maybe tell me which ones are worth trying? Haven’t really figured out the eating thing yet.”

Several hours passed and Aziraphale was rather enjoying himself. The heat from the sun on his skin felt quite nice… until it started to feel a bit too hot. He ignored it. Surely it was all part of the experience. 

As the sun got lower Aziraphale decided he had better check on the humans. He sat up and felt a hot discomfort across his chest, as if his skin had somehow shrunk. Curious, he brushed his shoulder and recoiled at the touch.

“Ow!”

“Wot? Step on something sharp? Disadvantage of feet--” Crawly stopped mid-sentence, eyes wide, taking in the strange, red color glowing violently on the angel’s formerly pale skin.

“Crawly? What’s happening? Why does everything hurt?”

“Aziraphale, this might be a bad time to ask, but your corporation is burn-proof, right?”

“Why would it need to be?!” Aziraphale shouted. “I wasn’t planning on being set ablaze!”

“Huh… Maybe that **is** supposed to be just a snake thing...”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you suspected that was going in a different direction for a minute... 
> 
> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated!
> 
> If you want to see more of my writing please follow me as an author or on social media at [Tumblr](https://supergeek21.tumblr.com/), [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/jessiemarie921/), or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/JessieMarie921) for updates on my other stories.


End file.
